Fernand Calment
Birth Fernand Nicolas Calment was born on 3 November 1868, rue Royale, Arles to Jacques Calment and Maria Felix. His birth act was signed by Emile Fassin, future mayor of Arles. Bacalaureat When Fernand was 17, he boarded in the college of Arles. His mathematics teacher Dubourget was well known at that time. Jacques Calment died on 14 April 1886 from typhus just before Fernand passed his baccalauréat exam in July 1886. Thus, Fernand probably had to stop his studies to continue family business. Fernand enjoyed velo-sport in 1891-1902 His cousin Nicolas Crouanson and Louis Ginoux also enjoyed velo. Fernand and his family store In 1938, Fernand's store at rue Gambetta was sold to another merchant, more precisely to the store named "Veuve Philippe Bouisson et fils", who continued it, while the store's real-estate remained Calment's property and was rented to Bouisson (the whole building remained Calment's property). This was done through a contract registered on March 10th 1938, likely signed in February 1938. The online mortgage records show its registration date, its overall amount (375.000 francs), and show that at least Fernand Calment and Jeanne Calment were the business sellers/landlords (we don't know in which proportions each), and Bouisson was the buyer/leaseholder. In 1944 Bouisson was still running the Gambetta store, where they were selling furniture (while the drapery part was at rue Jouvène, the original address of the Bouisson's store). Later the Gambetta store, still part of the "Maison Bouisson", was called "Au foyer moderne" ("Modern home"), selling furniture, bedding, curtains, furnishing. Satin Liberty was sold in the store in 1914 consistent with memories of Madame Calment about their dog named Liberty after this satin. In 1904 the great Circus Pinder offered a prize which was stored in Maison Calment. In 1907 Fernand was elected vice president of association of gallic hunters which gathered at cafe Puech, boulevard des Lices since 1909. Velo club gathered in same cafe. Fernand was (vice) president of association amicale des anciens élèves du collège d'Arles from 1911 until 1931 Calment, Crouanson, Masson and Morizot were all active in the school organization in 1914. In 1912 Calments donated a Siamese cat to the museum of natural history. In 1915 Fernand collected 10600 franc ($100000 in modern money) of gold from Arlesians to finance France in WW1, but the Bouisson's collected twice more. According to Lamy's book, father of Madame Calment was the leader of antigerman society but in fact it was Fernand, father of Yvonne Calment. Fernand was seen in public in 1931 but his wife was absent On September 19th 1931, a month after Yvonne Calment was seen in hotel Belvedere in Leysin, Fernand visits a big local music event without Jeanne. It would be strange to mention a high profile husband without mentioning his wife. M-me Castelbon was mentioned with her husband, for example. We know that Jeanne loved music, so this is consistent with the assumption that she was away in Leysin suffering from tuberculosis. Note also that Jeanne Calment is not seen on any public photos from the 1920s or 30s. Inheritance of Nicolas Calment Nicolas Calment had transferred his property to his children before he died and after his death they inherited only several francs from him. With a two year delay, the inheritance act was signed by François Calment who lived in Toulon (his name appears on the first page) but in fact the signature belongs to Fernand (his signatures are seen on the right). Deals Fernand borrowed 150,000 francs to his bank in July 1935, using his building as a guaranty. In October 1941 he reimbursed it completely. In 1938 he rented out his business (together with Madame Calment). More Pictures For further pictures of Fernand see his wife Jeanne Calment. Death Fernand died on October 3, 1942 after several months of liver cancer which was allegedly the result of cherry poisoning.